


Matchmaker

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [30]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: I befriended your little sibling while I taught them to ski and now they want to introduce me to you
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Matchmaker

Rhys watched as his sister came through the door of the cafe where he’d been waiting for her. Except she wasn’t alone. A young woman was walking beside her.

He watched them both as Lyra spotted him and came up to sit at his table, and the woman followed her. As she sat down, he took a moment to look at her properly. Beautiful. There was no other word to describe her. Her skin was red from the cold, but he could spot many freckles on her white skin, and she had clear blue eyes, almost grey. She smiled at him, and he answered, despite still not knowing who she was or what she was doing with his sister. Lyra took off her hat, and the woman followed suit, freeing a large amount of brown curls that came cascading around her face.

“Hey Rhys,” Lyra spoke, and he turned to her. “How was your day?”

“Good. Where are mom and dad?”

“They went back to the cabin, already. But I wanted you to meet Feyre!”

She pointed at the woman, and Rhys looked back at her.

“I suppose you’re Feyre?”

“I am,” she answered with a grin that made him lose his focus for a minute. “And you're this impressive skier’s brother, then?”

“Impressive?” He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Lyra. “That’s the first time I hear anyone call your skiing skills impressive. You’re even worse than Mor.”

“Well, I might not be as good as you, Rhysand, but I’m good enough to teach, apparently.”

“I mean,” Feyre interrupted her, “to be fair, I’m really really bad, so it’s not hard to be better than me.”

He chuckled, and lost himself for a second in her mischievous eyes, before Lyra coughed.

“Rhys, will you help me get us some mulled wine?”

“Sure.”

He got up to follow her, and as soon as they were out of earshot from the table, she grabbed his arm.

“Okay, you have to give her ski lessons.”

“What?!”

“I checked, she’s single. And she studies at Yale like you. And she’s really interesting, too. She paints, and she watches old black and white movies like the ones you like, and -”

“Lyra,” he cut her off. “Stop. I know you mean well, but I’m not gonna start something with a woman I don’t know just because you met her and think she’s nice.”

“Why not?? It’s not like you can find anyone on your own.”

“That’s because I’m not looking to date anyone. Can you drop it, now?” She stared at him for a moment, and he saw her face change in a way he didn’t like. She was scheming. But then she smiled and let go of his arm.

“Alright. Let’s just get the wine.”

***

They came back to the table a moment later with three glasses of mulled wine. Rhys handed Feyre a glass, and she thanked him with a smile that made his breath falter. He sat back down in his chair, and Lyra started talking immediately.

“So Feyre, my brother goes to Yale, too.”

“Really?” He nodded. “What are you studying?”

“Economics. You?”

“I’m in their Art program. I guess that’s why we never crossed paths.”

“Yeah, probably.”

They fell silent, but Lyra picked the conversation up immediately. “Rhys, why don’t you tell her about your favorite movie? The old boring one with the blonde lady.”

He rolled his eyes. “ _ Some Like It Hot _ is not boring, Lyra. You just don’t have any taste.”

But Feyre talked before his sister could answer. “It’s your favorite movie? It’s one of my favorites, too!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Absolutely! Actually, there’s a screening in January, at the -”

“Utopia cinema? On the fifteenth?”

“Yes!” She grinned at him.

“I was planning to go.”

“Do you want to go together?”

“Sure.”

And from the corner of his eyes, he saw Lyra smirk at him. God, he wanted to smack her for being so proud of herself. But he didn’t have time to do anything before she got up from her chair and said:

“Well, sounds like you two have a lot to talk about. Feyre, as I was telling you, I’m sure my brother will be able to help you get better at skiing. Rhys, I’ll see you back at the cabin.”

She hugged Feyre, then hugged him, whispering in his ear:

“Do  _ not  _ blow this.”

They talked for about two more hours, sipping their glasses of wine slowly. By the end of the evening, they had agreed to meet the next morning to go skiing. And they already had three movie dates scheduled for when they went back to college.


End file.
